


Operation Velvet: Make Yeri Jealous!

by M00NRENE



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NRENE/pseuds/M00NRENE
Summary: Joohyun has a plan and drags Seungwan and Seulgi to the mess because: "The more, the merrier :D" said by a certain bunny-looking unnie on a groupchat with her two  other members.And what's the plan you ask?: Force our precious Maknae to binge watch the WGM SungJoy series. Yeri is pissed and very annoyed. Probably jealous too, but she won't admit it.And Sooyoung doesn't even know this was happening.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Operation Velvet: Make Yeri Jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> AFF: moonwheein  
> TWT: Daddybyulyi  
> A/N: Major revision on EXTRAORDINARY to strengthen the plot flow and to avoid confusion. Meanwhile editing it, I'll upload some stories from my AFF.

Seulgi scanned the living room, she noticed the television is open and is playing a replayed episode of WGM. Isn't that the SungJoy one? I knew it was familiar! Seulgi thought in her head. She watched a certain scene where Sooyoung clinging to Sungjae until she heard a loud laughter from Joohyun. 

Her eyes landed on Joohyun and sent her a questioning look in which Joohyun muttered a quick sorry. “Why did you call me here?” She asked her leader as she sat on a nearby sofa-chair, eyes diverted once again to what she’s watching earlier.

Joohyun looked like Seulgi betrayed her or something after hearing her question. She scooted a little bit closer to the said girl, “I told you already on chat!” She hissed quietly but Seulgi ignored the older one.

Shifting her attention from the TV, she finally loooked at the three of them. "What's happening here?" Seulgi asked to no one at particular, scratching the back of her neck. Looking at the member’s eyes one-by-one. Hoping for a reasonable answer.

Fortunately, Yeri heard her and turned her head to Seulgi's direction, "Unnie, they're making me watch that-" She then pointed at the television, "--That Korean fake marriage thing! I don't even speak Korean!" She complained profusely while Joohyun snickered and snatched her popcorn from the Maknae.

Seulgi chuckled at the last statement after hearing it. Seungwan raised her eyebrow after hearing Yeri's lament. 

".. Yeri, you're Korean.." She responded to the sulking girl while being forced by Joohyun physically to watch the WGM being displayed on the screen,

“I thought we’re going to watch some horror!”

“I- Do you hear yourself right now?” Seungwan pinched the bridge of her nose, “Horror.. at 9 in the morning!” She countered.

“Whatever, I’m just going to survive this whole thing.” The younger one mumbled on her breath, clearly disappointed from what she’s watching.. and seeing.

The leader waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t be too dramatic, Yerimie. Also Wannie stop picking fights.” Joohyun said while still munching on her popcorns as Wendy sent her a glare. Seulgi nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Irene’s correct.. It isn’t that too bad.” She grabbed a fistful of popcorn from Joohyun.

“I’m wasting my time watching this forced marriage...” Yeri sighed and crossed her arms as she focused finally on the screen and realized something. “Hey! Why are you eating my popcorn!” 

Seungwan sighed for the nth time and took out her phone to send a message at a certain groupchat. Seulgi and Irene’s phone buzzed at the same time.

Wannie <3: Yeri’s right. This is boring. I can’t believe that I agreed to yall that I have to act cute earlier In order to convince her to watch  
Wannie <3: And I think I’m starting to like the idea of watching horror at a morning ;P

Seungwan swore she felt Irene’s glare behind her back after sending the message. She reached out for the popcorn anyways. Eating popcorn at an early morning is safe right? She thought to herself.

Seulgibear: What will happen to Yeri after this anyways? It’s not like she will cut communications with Soo…   
BaeIrene: I don’t know too honestly, but don’t you want Yeri finally accept that Soo and Sungjae looks cute together? Who knows what will happen to her after...   
Seulgibear: Hyun’s a thinker and she likes to think.   
Wannie <3: Well I don’t and she sucks at thinking lol  
Seulgibear reacted to Wannie <3’s message. HAHA emoticon.  
Sooyoungiee: ???

The three members stopped clicking their phone and momentarily stared at it after Sooyoung messaged. Seulgi was the first one to react. “Umm…”   
As for Seungwan , she almost choked on her popcorn upon reading the ??? message. 

“Okay, what the hell!” Joohyun exclaimed loudly after seeing Sooyoung’s message. And that’s where realization hits her. They’ve been talking to wrong group chat. Her head turned to Yeri, who seems to be too focused on what she’s watching while grumpily munching her food. 

Their phones once again buzzed. Seungwan opened her phone again. 

Sooyoungiee: What r u doing…  
Sooyoungiee: Didn’t know our leadernim is a sungjoy shipper..

Seungwan decided to be a smuggy ass and replied to Sooyoung’s message.

Wannie <3: Don’t mind her, she’s casually spreading the SungJoy agenda on the dorm again.. more specifically to Yeri tho  
Joohyun’s voice was heard on the background after she sent the message. “WENDY! What the hell! You snitch!” Yeri told her to shut up in which the leader mouthed a loud protest against the statement.

“How dare you!”

Sooyoungiee: what  
Sooyoungiee: I don’t know what yall doing rn, but expect me to throw hands when I come home later   
Seulgibear reacted to Sooyoungie’s message. Sad emoticon.  
Seulgibear: oh  
Sooyoungiee: im serious.

One threat from the tallest of the group was enough to discontinue their plan.

…

Luckily for Yeri, the trio decided that was enough and finally let the younger roam around freely after spending her entire morning drowned by too much SungJoy content. She feels a bit sad but quickly shook off the emotion.

They look cute though  
Wait—WORLD STOP. What the hell Yeri?   
They’re made for each other!   
May I DANGEROUSLY ask why?  
Because they are. Obviously  
Im going feral…

Yeri can’t believe she’s arguing over inner monologue Yeri. She looks happy, I’m happy for her. She concluded to herself. She recalled the fresh memories before they watch.

“Oh, and half of the population of Twitter fell in love and is team SungJoy!” That’s just great. Yeri is not surprised, but disappointed. Joohyun told Yeri, which was the first thing she heard from her bunny-looking unnie on a damn morning. Not that it glooms the Maknae though, maybe a little? 

She yawned and looked at the clock. 9:56 am. She stood up from the comfortable couch and marched her way to her bedroom. She’s planning on jogging around because it’s a great excuse to eat many food as possible and also the best exercise asides walking of course.

“I’m not using jogging as an excuse to eat your sandwiches, I swear.” Yeri told Seungwan in a defensive tone one morning.

And when she opened her door, the first thing she went for is her phone. She tried to unlock it but no luck so far. Still charging because she forgot the existence of her own phone that night. Well it won’t hurt if she left her phone alone, right?

And so she grabbed a hat and put on her running shoes. She would’ve been done jogging now if it weren’t for her Wendy unnie earlier. That girl really did some great job convincing Yeri to join them watch something.

FLASHBACK

The first thing Yeri saw after opening the bathroom door was Seungwan. Luckily, she refrained from screaming in surprise.

And Seungwan clearly looks she was waiting for her. Yeri felt a bit bad so instead asking why she was here up front, she apologized. “Sorry I took long, unnie. Hehe” She stepped out from the bathroom.

“Yeri, you love me right?” Seungwan wore the cutest smile her face could form. 

“Yes.. why are you asking?” 

The older one from the two grinned. “Let’s watch something! Hurry up and get dressed. I’ll wait for you at the living room!”

…

“I can’t believe I fell for that hell hole..” She muttered to herself, finally down tying her shoes. 

Jogging is a perfect way to clear your early morning ‘headache’! and to refresh and bless your eyes of course. That’s why Yeri likes this activity so much.

Now that’s everything is set, she head out of her room. “UNNIE, I will go jog okay! Don’t kill each other!” She shouted across the living room, making her way directly to the door.

“UNNIE WILL MISS YOU!”

“SEULGI SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH.”

“Both of you shut the fu—”

Yeri slammed the door hard, not wanting to hear any cuss words from Seungwan. Yeah they’ll obviously kill each other.

Now that she’s outside their property (Or dorm.. erm apartment??) She walked first, she’ll jog later on the park when she arrives. The sun is calm and the wind is chilly, nothing would go wrong in this lovely morning right?-

“OOF!”  
Yeri stumbled against the ground, she barely just started and now something happened already. She sat there for a moment and pondering how the hell something good went wrong quickly? 

“I’m so sorry!—Wait, is that you Yerimie?” A voice said that was too familiar, the younger finally lifted her head up. HOLY SHIT.

“Soo!” The younger stood up quickly, and grinned to the older one. “You’re back!”

Sooyoung smiled warmly, “Sorry for bumping into you, say where are you going? Are you going for a jog?” The younger nodded. “Wanna join?” 

Unfortunately, Yeri had her hopes high. “No, sorry, I just got home, I’ll make it up to you later?” Sooyoung replied with a tight smile.

“Alright, I’m looking forward to it, goodbye!”

Sooyoung smiled and waved goodbye to Yeri. Now It’s time to face the other three.

“Alright, what did you do to Yeri earlier?”

Sooyoung stood in the middle of their middle room, eyeing suspiciously the three of her Unnies. Joohyun avoided the youngest’s eyes, Seulg shrugged, and Seungwan whispered innocently.

“.. Why did you make her watch it instead?’

“Because we want to see Yeri jealous.” To Sooyoung’s surprise, Seulgi was the one who answered.

“Same.” Seungwan agreed as Joohyun nodded profusely.

“What makes you think she..” Joy pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance after hearing the honest, yet the dumbest truth. “Never mind, so what’s her reaction then?”

“I knew it! You would ask it! See, you’re interested too!” Joohyun exclaimed, her point proven.

“Anyways, Yeri hates it. I think.” Seungwan decided to speak up.

“She better be!”

“Exactly—Wait WHAT?”

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> AFF: moonwheein  
> TWT: Daddybyulyi  
> A/N: Major revision on EXTRAORDINARY to strengthen the plot flow and to avoid confusion. Meanwhile editing it, I'll upload some stories from my AFF.


End file.
